Another Chance
by TheWorldWillNeverBeWhatIExpect
Summary: On a rescue mission to fid Jack, Sayid has to try and let go, but it harder than it seems.
1. Rescue

OK This is the beginning of my latest fic, and seeing as its my first Lost fic, be nice.

IF you read and review, I'll read and review your stories. I promise!

* * *

_**Rescue**_

The bright island sun broke over the horizon, shedding its morning light upon the beach and all of its inhabitants, but its arrival did not trouble one survivor, who was kneeling in front of a roughly hewn cross, his head bent.

"I'm going after Jack.." The man muttered to the cross, his rough Middle-Eastern accent flowing across the silent morning.

His posture was rigid, as if he had been here for a long time, in this one postion. He had, actually.

"John and I are going with Kate to find the Others. We;re going to get him back, and then..." He shook his head." I dont know..." He lifted his hand and traced it along the wooden cross.

"Sayid!" He looked up and sighed. He had to go.

"Goodbye, Shannon." He muttered, stood up, and turned away from the grave, towards...something, future, rescue, death...He did not know.

* * *

What do ya think? ITs short, but...its only the first chapter, review! 


	2. I'll be Okay

Sayid fell into step beside John Locke, as the two of them walked along the beach, towards the jungle.

" Where's Kate?" The Iraqi asked absently, after a few moment of silence, looking over at Locke. His thoughts were not on Kate, however. It rested on a certain blonde, who would have probably try to convince him to stay, he realized, smiling slightly.

_"When will you be back?" She asked, worry straying at the edge of her voice. _

_"If we catch up to him, before nightfall." Sayid said,smiling slightly. " Why, you worried about me?"_

_"So what if I am?" Shannon defended, looking over at him._

_"Sayid, You ready?" A voice called from the trees._

_Sayid shook his head and brought his hand to Shannons face. " I'll be fine."_

"Sayid?"

He glanced over at Locke, shooken out of his revrie. " Yes?"

" Kates over at the trees."

Sayid looked at him, confused. "What?" he asked, having forgotten the question he had asked earlier.

"You asked where Kate was." Locke reminded him." Something on your mind?"

"Its nothing." and Said fell silent, saying nothng, much to Lockes dismay.

* * *

SO, thanks to my one reviewer, this is now going to be a chaptered fic! 

Jst so ya'll know, I DO NOT own Lost(I know this is normally at the beginning, but I do not care.) and I also dont own the dialog from the flashback. Since I cant remember everything, I decided to wing it with the thoughts and actions in the flashback.


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

Hi people! well actually, to be painfully accurate, Hi bonboni, krozure, shayid4eva( love ya name by the way!) and moonhowler14, my first reviewers, Cheers to ya'll, because if you four hadn't reviewed, this story would be sitting in the bottom of my recycling bin, along with some stupid star wars oneshots and a poem about-(stops) Its so bad I cant even remember what it was about. So anyway, Kudos, and have a muffin! ( hands muffin to reviewers)

PS. I think its painfully clear that I dont own Lost, the only things I own is my laptop, Sai the puppy dog(named after Sayid), 77 cents and the cardboard box my laptop came in. If I did own Lost, would I be posting here? Probably. But it would all be gloating to you all that I owned Sayid.(Stops) scratch that. If I owned Sayid, You wouldnever see me again. Haha. At least I have my dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 3: Somewhere Only We Know._**

Sayid leaned against one of the many tree's, trying to drown out Kate's persistances; It was not working.

"It'll be almost impossible to find the Others without a bearing." Kate argued, looking at Locke, who was just standing in front of her, serenely."We should go after that kid."

"We have a bearing. " He interupted; talking for the first time after his long silence." North." His trip to Shannons grave earlier was still on his mind; He did not trust himself to say more than a few words.

As Kate incredulously looked away from the Iraqi and asked Locke where they had gotten the direction, Sayids eyes flickered away from that scene, towards the jungle, reminding him of one sunny day, a secluded beach and her...

_"Sayid, where are we going?" Shannon asked, as she followed him through the jungle. He had told her __he was taking her somewhere, but had declined to tell her where, and was being unusually secretive __about it._

_"This way." He answered cryptically, pushing back vines and bushes to let Shannon through, like a __perfect gentleman._

_"Oh. Okay, Are you lost?" She aked, walking behind him once again._

_He shook his head." No, absolutely not. " He pointed towards a copse of tree's. " Those look really __familar." he walked on past them." I think."_

_Her eyes widened; She hurried after him. " Did you just say 'I think'?" She stopped; The tree's had __stopped, and revealed a blanket, staked down with four torchs, and a picnic was spread out on it. _

_Shannon looked over at Sayid, shocked. He just smiled and said," Surprise."_

He sighed. _**'So long ago..'** _He pondered to himself, and then brought his thoughts back to the present.

Kate and Locke were fighting about how to get through the jungle, and even though he had missed most of it, he got the gist. Kate felt that they should find the teenager, Karl, and Locke wanted to 'trust that the island would help'.

_**'If we don't leave now, we'll never find Jack.'**_ He thought to himself, and then something came to him. "Rousseau." He said, interupting their argument.

"What?" The old man and young woman both said at the same time, equally confused.

"Rousseau; She's been here 16 years, and mapped the entire Island. If we need someone to help us, she's our best bet." He explained, his eyes brightening from the dull glaze they had taken to look like. "We need to find her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dont ya'll worry, this isnt going to be one of those fics where Sayid falls madly in love Danielle ( If those actually exsist.), He's just slowly going back to the tortured miltary commando dude we all know and love.

Soooo, Ciao, till later ya'll!!

Ps. My MicroWord is acting up, I cant spell check this, anyone up for beta reading my fic?


	4. Hallelujah

Hi people!!!!!! I'm back with chapter four and to my reviewers, Lost Cookies!!!hands out cookies

they have lostie dudes on 'em!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lost. I wish I did. Then I'd be rich and could have my own private island

with all the lost hunks catering to my every whim.but, seeing as I'm sitting in **My Parents** House,

with 77 cents to my name, I obviously do not own Lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Hallelujah

The three survivors walked through the jungle, thier torches giving off a dim light in the dark of night. They had been searching for a few hours, and they still had not found Danielle Rouseau, even after trekking through the places they had met her on other occasions.

"We should make camp. " Locke suggested as they came out into yet again another clearing. "I dont think we're going to find her tonight." The other two nodded, and they set about to make camp for the night.

Sayid was tying down the tarp they had brought with them to one of the trees, and as he tightened the knot, it reminded him of something that had happened a month or so ago...

_Sayid walked up behind Shannon, who was tying a tarp to her shelter. " I tied this side down. Do you __think its going to hold?" She asked, turning and looking at him questioningly._

_"Do you have a past in the Navy you neglected to tell me about?" He muttered, examining the __knot she had just tied._

_"Why?"_

_"How does a woman like you learn to tie a perfect bolen knot?" Sayid questioned, pulling on the_

_knot to make sure it was secure._

_"By dating guys with sailboats?" Shannon joked._

_"Since you bring it up, I've been worried since I first met you that you might end up being a __spinster." He remarked, smirking over at her._

_Shannon smiled back. "Spending my Saturday nights alone at home, tying knots?"_

_"Perhaps with an overweight aunt? Its a very sad image." Sayid replied, mock-somberly._

_"Maybe we should get some rope, spend a Saturday night alone together, and see what happens."_

_She suggested, grinning at him slyly._

He half-smiled as he secured the tarp, and stood up. Kate was starting a fire, and Locke was off looking for more firewood. **_That memorys one of the more light-hearted ones. _**He thought to himself.**_To bad we never got to actually go through with it._**

Sayid leaned against one of the trees, and watched as a spark fell onto one of the logs and gradually grew into a flame spreading and covering the whole pile of logs.

"I dont think you've said two words ever since we left." Kate remarked, standing up and looking over at the Iraqi. "Something wrong?"

Sayid smiled. " No. Nothings wrong." he replied, the memory playing through his head over and over again.

"I'm just fine."

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

OKay theres the fourth chapter, ready for your reading pleasure. I personally loved that rope scene, and just had to use that in this fic. grins Its like one of the best Shayid moments!Dont worry, the drama and cliff hangers will be coming, once we find Rouseau.

PS. Patchy is going to make an entrance soon, and he's...going to make quite an **_exsplosive _**apearance...


	5. Walk on Foward

gagh, sorry for the late update, again, thanks to my reviewers, and the fifteen reviews(sadly, thats

the largest amount I've ever gotten.

Yes, Yes, pity me and review..

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

The Next day, Sayid, Locke and Kate were walking through the jungle once again, searching for Roueseau.

Sayid trailed behind the other two, his loaded rifle hanging limply in his hands.

_Shannon was struggling up the beach, dragging multiple suitcases and a yellow Labrador __on a leash. She looked extremely frustrated, exspecially when the dog yanked away from__her, and the suitcases burst open. "Damn it!" she swore, trying desperately to collect it __all._

_Sayid left what he was doing to another survivor and walked over to Shannon, concerned._

_"Do you really need all of that?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her._

_"Yeah, I do." She said flatly, hurriedly stuffing the clothes back into the cases._

_" Why do you have to bring so much?" He questioned, picking up some of her clothes __to help her repack._

_"Don't you have a hike to lead?" Shannon snapped, grabbing at some of the clothes so __he would not see them._

_Sayid managed to grab some of them and examined the clothes briefly, before looking __up at Shannon." These belonged to your brother."_

_"I need these things. I can't just leave them." She took the clothes back and shoved __them back into the suitcase violently.__" What are we doing? Hiding? As if they wont find us.__Its just-" Her voice cracked."Its too much. Its too much..." Tears streamed down her cheeks __as she cried hysterically, breaking down._

_Sayid's eyes softened, and as he stroked her hair gently, he stated, " It wont be too much if I __carry it for you." He stood up and held his hand out. " Now come on. I have a hike to lead."_

He slowly drifted back into reality, back to the silent jungle and the two quarreling castaways.

"We're lost, John! We've been going around in circles, following a dead trail!" Kate defended angrily, sending a penetrating glare Locke's way.

"We're not lost. If we keep walking around, Rouseau will show up." Locke persisted, continuing to walk through the jungle.

Sayid cocked an eyebrow." We did that yesterday. It didnt work." He stated simply, adjusting the rifle in his hands to a more ready position. " I suggest we stop trailing ourselves and actually do something."

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

Ok, yes I know its short and you deserve better than this...but, I've just gotten back to school and I have homework, chores, family issues, babies to watch, friend dispute, and...I'm overloaded. but, I will try to update every three days from now on, meybe less, depending on the workload...


End file.
